Jealousy
by oldyeller
Summary: Exkaiser gets a little possessive. OOC most likely, written because who doesn't want their OTP to bang hard and fast and then be cute about it Fighbird X Exkaiser, rough dirty office sex


He wasn't jealous.

At least, that was what Exkaiser was attempting to rationalize in his heated processor. Seeing Fighbird interact with others? No problem. See others obviously flirting with Fighbird when he was trying to do work? Problem. Very big problem. After threatening the unfortunate mech with a very deceiving smile and hushed promises of lifelong horror, Exkaiser had walked into his partner's office and locked the door behind him.

Fighbird had stood up to greet his senpai, surprised when the other pinned him to the wall. His engines revved possessively, and he smiled at Fighbird, tipping his head back for a deep kiss. Heat rolled off of him in waves, optics dim. It was not an often hobby, interfacing in the office in the middle of the day. But Exkaiser was wound up over something, and Fighbird did not overly mind. He opened his panels and ground against Exkaiser's hips, wrapping his arms behind the red helm. The red mech wasted little time, fingering at the opening as he nipped at Fighbird's neck cables. He sunk two digits deep into the entrance, and Fighbird keened, legs struggling to hold him up while opening wider. Exkaiser brought the other's leg to wrap around his waist, supporting some of Fighbird's weight. He pumped his fingers in the valve at a fairly fast pace, the sounds Fighbird made causing his panel to become tighter and uncomfortable.

He stopped his kisses to purr into the blue audial. "Making a mess, aren't we?" He added a third finger, stretching Fighbird a little more and earning a low groan.

"This wasn't really planned, senpai," Fighbird teased, smiling and moving against the fingers in his valve. They stroked and curved, causing him to leak fluid into Exkaiser's hand and onto the floor.

"As long as you enjoy it." The lionchested mech pulled away a moment, withdrawing his fingers and stepping back. Fighbird tilted forward weakly and his sempai caught him in his arms. Exkaiser smirked, licking up one of his fluid soaked fingers slowly, one optic watching the other's face. Fighbird bit his lips, frustrated as his valve clenched on nothing, watching Exkaiser's tease. Not fair. He whined at the gesture, and Exkaiser motioned to the desk. Fighbird lay down and pressed his chest into the surface, palms flat. Systems hot, he turned to look over his shoulder as Exkaiser's panel opened and his cord extended. He felt the older mech lean over him, pressing a kiss to one of the blue shoulders before breaching the Fighbird's bared valve.

Hands on the jet mech's hips, he stood back up. Exkaiser moved slow but hard at first, pressing himself as deep as possible at a steady pace. Fighbird groaned against the desk, valve rippling at the sensation. His fingers scraped at the surface, threatening to gouge the metal. He wanted more. Bringing one of his knees up to prop on the edge of the desk, he gave Exkaiser a better angle. His valve gushed around the thick cord, and he heard Exkaiser hum appreciatively before the older mech began to move faster. One hand moved from Fighbird's hips to his leg as Exkaiser began to pound into him. Fighbird moaned loudly, jaw hanging open and intakes gathering air to cool his processor. Exkaiser leaned down over him again, pressing Fighbird down and kissing at his neck. He rumbled a deep purr in his chest, feeling Fighbird's systems humming with charge. Fighbird offlined his optics in fear of them burning out, but felt Exkaiser's servo clutching at one of his own on the desk. He intertwined their fingers and smiled, letting himself go. As his overload spread through him, Exkaiser's did the same, the older mech ramming his cord into Fighbird harshly, the valve spasms gripping his length and holding him in place. Moaning, he crashed on Fighbird, offlining his optics as well.

They woke up some time later, Fighbird vaguely aware of lubricant sliding into his armor seams and pooling on the floor. He shifted, finding Exkaiser still out like a light and his cord still inside of him. As he tried to move onto his elbow joints, Fighbird felt internal sensors light up in his valve. He sighed, hoping he could wake senpai up before they started this all over again. He wasn't sure the desk could handle all of this weight. "O-Oh…"

Exkaiser's optics flickered on, glowing dimly. He ran his thumb over Fighbird's servo, smiling. "Sorry, I got a little carried away," he mumbled tiredly, but made no attempt to move.

"I can tell, senpai." Fighbird shifted again. "Were you upset?"

"Not at you." To emphasize this, he pumped his hips gently, kissing along a wing. "I was a tad jealous of someone else."

Fighbird bit back a whine. He didn't really understand that emotion, but kisses were good so it must be okay now. "Oh." He looked back at Exkaiser, as much as he could. "I love you, senpai."

Exkaiser purred happily, nuzzling at Fighbird's helm. "I love you too."


End file.
